


Another Poem

by musiclover51593



Series: Poetry [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15080450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musiclover51593/pseuds/musiclover51593





	Another Poem

They say that everything has its time;

Everything has its season, in turn.

How true it is. Yet seasons of life

Are far longer, sometimes, than the seasons of Earth.

Never before had I truly defined life by

Season. Now it is so utterly clear to me - l

Clearer than the light of the quiet moon on fresh snow.

My life had been a season of bliss, shortly followed by change;

In life, and in location. Everything was new.

Then the time of felicity came, and she went. In her place were the darkest of times.

 

A pain of heart coupled with the acute agony of the

Soul, relenting never, and always burning,

With a torment of body that is nigh unbearable.

Throughout the dark times were moments;

Patches of sunlight. But as surely as

The sun sinks in the west, so rose the darkness in my being;

A darkness of the deepest, blackest void,

Where no light shone. So enfeebled was I

That not even a flicker of light could

Bring me out of my dark reverie for long.

 

Even now, I am never without pain. The

Dark times have passed - or perhaps it is merely the

Eye of the storm. My mind and heart have grown

Numb with apathy, but it is not always like this.

From time to time, though, my agony is such that

All other thoughts flee from my mind, and

All that remains is a silent scream that, if uttered,

Would likely result in people at my door. My face

Contorts, and I writhe in pain as a woman in labor.

It is a different kind of labor, and continues when I close my eyes.

 

I fear to sleep lest I should wake in the same anguish -

Weariness will take its toll soon enough.

And the simultaneous torment of the mind, body,

Heart, and soul are far more taxing than a day’s work.

To escape it, even for a moment, is but a dream.

There, I shall attempt to go.


End file.
